sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Caspian Democratic Union
Encompassing two-hundred and forty-one star systems in a swath of space rife with galactic intrigue and activity, the Caspian Democratic Union is a Commonwealth that maintains its adamant independence from the political heavyweights. The relatively small principality fields substantial martial and commercial forces, all in the effort to safeguard its exceptional diversity. No less than fifteen sentient species of quantity are active in the Union, spread amongst the various systems. The tributary systems are arrayed around Caspia, but are encouraged to retain their own culture and identity. Each has an equal share in the proceedings of the Union, and while things are never idyllic, the different entities cooperate rather well. History The makings of the Union were set in motion during the upheaval of the Clone Wars. These machinations would be further spurred along with the first arrival of then-Captain Dergan Roj with his flotilla bound to Renastasia for a major operation. What Roj Truly Wrought The great Admiral truly was a student of history, and relied upon his experiences in Eriaduan government, the Republic, the Empire, and the Alliance to institute a simple, yet dynamic, form of commonwealth government. It gave member states their own identity and equal representation, but unified direction and purpose. No one entity could directly influence control over any other, and no one power could supercede its partners. Even though it was substantially formal in its structure, it was unobtrusive enough to appeal to the Sarians, who would make up the bulk of the population, and weren't all too warm to the idea of a rigid form of government, especially something foreign and imported. It can be said that perhaps Dergan Roj's greatest feat of strategy in his career had little to do with armed action; it had everything to do with getting so many different components and factors to work together, unified and equal — something that contrasted sharply to his Eriaduan heritage. Gala-Political Stance Because of its lackluster history in the galactic scene, and its limited involvement with the Galactic Republic and follow-on Empire, Caspia remains indifferent to any political posturing by the larger powers. The Union does not have a representative in the New Republic Senate, nor does it have a representative in the Imperial council. On several occasions, the Crest has been approached about inclusion into a larger galactic governing body, but each time, it has declined. Only at the founding of the Galactic Confederation did the Union capitulate to any sort of political terms. Three years later, when the Confederation was dissolved, in part due to purported treachery by the Empire, the Caspians felt vindicated, and resolved never to be caught up in a formal alliance of this nature again. In terms of ethics and morals, the Crest identifies most with the New Republic, but does not go so far as to formally endorse or support any Republican efforts unless terms are discussed in full prior. Union ministries emulate the values of the Republic's Judicial Department, while keeping their political machinations closely in check. The Union's real prowess becomes evident in its region, though. The long history of political, martial, and ethical instability in the region's entities, along with astronomical tumult, leaves this swath of space in a chaotic state of affairs. The constant oppression of the Hutts, the cult behaviour of the Anzati, and the overbearing rigidity of the Cronese and Tionese are all factors that contribute to the mystique of the Union being a house of justice and order. The Caspians accept this mantle, but do so while keeping their responsibilities to scale — they do not overstep their bounds, and, as such, do not stand for anyone on the outside meddling with their affairs. Constituencies Star Systems of Significance Military Entities * The Admiralty ** Caspian Navy *** Naval Aerospace Arm ** Naval Intelligence Office ** Union Marines *** Krittish Volunteers *** Marine Aerospace Division * The Provincial Armies ** Combat Construction And Demolition Engineers * Caspian Rangers Businesses Industry and commerce within the Union is rather substantial, with several manufacturing, mining, agriculture, and financing businesses spread amongst the constituants. Most of the manufacturing specializes in specialty, industrial, or consumer-grade electronics, albeit on a smaller scale than the galactic norm. Because of its neutral, independent status, the Union also is home to several successful galactic shipping companies. Regulation falls under the jurisdiction of the Commissioner of Commerce, a position nominated by the Presav and approved by the Assembly. When the Union was founded in 4 ABY, a unique Consolidation Charter was drafted and ratified to encompass five essential companies under Union protection. The companies of SubPro, InterSpec, FLS, and NovaCom pledged to remain within Union space, produce Union wares, and employ Union citizenry, provided that, if in the event of economic shortfall, the Crest would subsidize them and prevent their bankruptcy. The fifth company was formed by the Charter itself from the holdings of three smaller operations and became known as CASE, or Consolidated Air & Surface Engineering. Only on a few occasions has the Crest been forced to intervene, most notably when InterSpec went through a period of absolutely fruitless mining, and was on the verge of bankruptcy, and when SubPro was on the verge of naively signing a deal with BespinMotors to bring the shipwright, and its holdings, to Bespin. What SubPro didn't know was that BespinMotors was, at that time, acting as a front for Sienar Fleet Systems. All of SubPro's holdings would have been turned over to the Imperial corporation, and much of the Union might have been compromised. The deal was blocked in the eleventh hour, and SubPro remained completely Caspian. Unfortuneately, the charter has not remained entirely intact. In 11 ABY, NovaCom found itself shifting more and more of its business into dealings with the CSA, and through a series of rapid corporate transactions, found itself squarely entrenched in the Direx. In a matter of days, CSA ventures owned majority stock, and had altered the entire direction of the company. The Crest, caught in a rare lapse of awareness, was unable to counter, and instead has made steps to steadily divorce involvement with NovaCom from its interests. Businesses within the Union include: * SubPro * ProThrust Engine Division * Lokkai Starworks * Aston Aerospace * Caspian Design & Manufacturing Corporation * Consolidated Air & Surface Engineering * Interspatial Prospecting (InterSpec) * FineLine Spaceways * NovaCom Cybertronics * OnCraft * Byurnadin Covra * Isringhausen Metal Reclamation & Foundry * StarShield Armaments * Dragon of Coruscant * RepulsorSports Inc. Races / Species of the Union * Sarian * Human ** Caspian ** Krittish ** Rautheran ** Corellian ** Chandrilan ** Corulagi * Yari * Duros * Bith * Gotal * Wookiee * Twi'lek * Nikto * Klatooinian * Vodran * Horansi * Givin Laws * Contraband Laws - discussing the legality and illegality of weapons, ships, drugs, droids, etc in CDU space. **Customs Procedures - discussing the actual enforcement of the above. * Bounty Hunting - discussing laws, policies, and guidelines surrounding pursuing bounties in CDU space. * Dueling - discussing the legalities of dueling in CDU territory, and established protocols for fighting a legal duel. ---- Category:Organizations Category:Governments Category:Society and Culture